


A well-deserved reward

by wildheartx



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: Pulling Benny into the hallway of the clubhouse, Brock then whispers into his ear. "Hope you're ready for me, baby cause it's a gonna be a long night."





	A well-deserved reward

Before the Red Sox half of the ninth inning had started, Andrew felt good about their chances. They'd just tied the game courtesy of some clutch hitting by Mitch Moreland and Steve Pearce, so momentum was definitely on their side.

A sharply hit ball down the left field line had Brock on second with a double and Andrew's cheeks immediately turned pink as he remembered the conversation they had last night. The next batter up, Rafael Devers ends hitting a ball which of course Brock scores on.

Upon getting back to the dugout, Brock gladly accepts hugs, high-fives and butt slaps from his teammates and as always, keeps the energy high to motivate everyone else coming up to bat. "Let's go, boys! One run ain't gonna be enough here. Gotta go for the knockout blow.", he says.

Watching him like this, the way he interacts with his teammates is nothing short of amazing and Andrew is certain Brock would make a great coach or manager when his playing career is over. He was so far in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed as Brock made his way over to him.

"Hey, pretty boy. What're you thinking about, hm?", he teases, draping an arm over his shoulder and pulls him close. Feeling his cheeks flush once again, Andrew turned to meet Brock's gaze. He still wasn't used to hearing things like this, those sweet words from the elder male. "Nothing important.", he replies nonchalantly with a shrug, which is mostly true. He's not gonna say what was really on his mind, Brock definitely does not need his ego stroked.

Pulling Benny into the hallway of the clubhouse, Brock then whispers into his ear. "Hope you're ready for me, baby cause it's a gonna be a long night." And as if Benny wasn't already keyed up watching his team make a late rally, this definitely gets him going.

And oh boy, his body was buzzing, thrumming with anticipation of what was to come. Taking a deep breath, Benny grabs his glove as he heads back out on the field.  _"Calm down. Three more outs.",_ he told himself. Even though Kimbrel made things a bit more interesting, the Red Sox still managed to close out the game and grabbed an extremely critical win.

Back in their hotel room, Brock and Andrew were still trying to process just how crazy the past twenty-four hours had been for them. "One win away.", Andrew says, still not believing his first world series win was within reach. Brock smiles, looking over fondly at the younger male. "It's so surreal, ain't it?", he asks. "It is. Like, I know nothing's official yet but still, it's exciting to think about.", Benny replies.

Leading Andrew to the bed, Brock then sits down next to him. "So, about last night...", he teases, pulling him into a kiss. A soft moan escapes Benny's lips as he returns the kiss. "Hey, I'm a man of my word. Whatever you want, babe.", Andrew says after pulling away.

Thinking for a moment, he then directs his gaze towards Benny. "Strip for me.", he says, easily switching into a dominant headspace. And to his credit, Andrew wasted no time in getting naked. Partly cause he's so turned on already, but mostly he just wants Brock to touch him. "Brock, please...", he whines.

 _Oh this was gonna be fun, if Andrew's early reaction was any indication._  Turning his attention back to the younger male, Brock gazes fondly at him for a few moments. "You're so pretty. My pretty baby.", he murmurs, the huskiness in his voice coming out. And Andrew blushes ever so slightly, preening under the praise.

"You know what I want? I want that pretty mouth of yours.", Brock tells him after a few moments and Benny doesn't even have to be told before he's on his knees in front of him.  _And oh damn, that's fucking hot._

Reaching up, Benny undoes Brock's belt and unzips his uniform pants as he pulls them down along with his underwear before taking his cock into his mouth. "Oh fuck. Just like that, baby.", he murmurs, tangling his fingers in Andrew's hair and pulls at it, but not enough to hurt.

Andrew whines at the praise, and the gentle tugging of the elder male's fingers in his hair. "You're doing so good, baby.", Brock gushes, knowing exactly what he was doing to his lover. And the praise,  _besides making him feel all warm and fluttery inside,_ makes him want to be perfect for Brock. So he ramps up it up, putting his mouth to good use before taking all of the elder male's cock down his throat.

"Fuck Benny, you look so good like this.", Brock moans, tugging harder on his hair this time, as he causes Andrew's back to arch beautifully with the awkward angle. Feeling his orgasm start to build within him, Brock reluctantly pulls Andrew off of him as he then sits on the edge of the bed. And Andrew, honest to God, whines at the sudden emptiness which Brock can't help but chuckle at. "You little slut, you were enjoying sucking me off weren't you?"

He then looks over at Andrew, and that normally sweet doe-eyed expression he usually had, was anything but right now. His eyes were so dark with desire they were nearly black, his lips obscenely red and swollen which made him look absolutely sinful. _And holy fuck, Brock was gone on it_. "How bout you come over here and ride me, cowboy?", Brock teases him, as he wraps his hand around his cock, giving himself a couple strokes.

Walking over to the bed, Benny then straddles his legs and guides himself onto Brock's cock. Gasping, he grabs Brock's arms to steady himself. "Deep breaths, baby. Take your time.", the elder male tells his lover. Taking a few moments to compose himself, Andrew then starts to move.

"Yeah, just like that baby.", Brock murmurs softly as he leans in and trails kisses down his neck. Eventually, Benny starts to get into a steady rhythm as he rolls his hips and Brock then reaches between them, wrapping an hand around his cock as he started to stroke him in time with Andrew's movements.

"God, I wish you could see yourself right now. You're so pretty, baby. I love seeing you let yourself go, just letting yourself feel.", Brock tells Andrew as he continues to stroke him. And that's what does it for him, between the heady sensation of pleasure flowing through him along with how good Brock's cock feels buried in him - plus the shameless praise and dirty talk flowing from his lover, pushes him over the edge, writhing and gasping as his orgasm hits him.

A few moments later, Brock groans as his release hits him as he empties himself in the younger male. "Fuck Benny, that was...so fucking good.", he murmurs, pulling him in for a kiss. Andrew chuckles, shaking his head. "Really good.", he says, before slowly getting off of him.

Walking to the bathroom, he gets a wet rag then wipes the mess from himself and Brock before tossing it aside. He'd deal with it later. Right now, Andrew was tired and just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend.

After they're both settled in bed, Andrew looks over at Brock, giving him a shit-eating grin. "So, if that's how you celebrate a good night at the plate. I can't wait until we win the World Series.", Benny jokes, and Brock just laughs as he shakes his head. "You little perv. Guess, you'll just have to wait and see.", he tells him before both men drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This story is the second part to "Every time you fall, I'll pick you up." but you don't have to read that one to understand this one and is set after game four of the World Series. It's like three days late, oops. I kinda struggled with finishing this, but got it done!
> 
> And yes, I'm on something of a Red Sox kick with my writing lately which I'm enjoying, so there will be more coming. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, Baseball is over and I'm sad. :( But I still plan on writing through the off-season so if anyone ever has an idea for me, let me know! Cause I get writer's block a lot and it sucks.


End file.
